


Losers

by Star_Miya



Series: The Thanalan Tinies on the path of Light and Shadow [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/pseuds/Star_Miya
Summary: Some people who shall not be named seem to think Arianna Noirterel is drawn to losers and jerks, but in fact it is the other way round.
Series: The Thanalan Tinies on the path of Light and Shadow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591168
Kudos: 1





	1. The one who didn't know any better

This is a fight Arianna could enjoy, were it not pointless right from the start. Although... Ire can taste good, too. Or at least it could, once. Looking at her opponent, parring his attacks, she remembers.

A lancer. A Duskwight. An outcast. It is pretty clear what he sees when he looks at her. And thus, there are words falling between blows – bitter, hurtful words which arrange into a story of betrayal and prejudice.

"That's the way it's always been!" He concludes. There is spite in his voice, obviously, but also some peculiar satisfaction. "Don't you see? They've only let you join in case they're of need for another scapegoat! They'll betray you in no time, just like they betrayed me!"

What is he trying to achieve by sharing his story with her? Does he want to distract her? Defeat her? Having her pity him or even join him? Is that how he's going to prove his courage? What in the seven bloody hells is his deal?

True, she wouldn't expect the Gridanian lancers to welcome her with open arms, were she not a Carteneau veteran, recommended by her Grand Company. Years ago, she wouldn't have dreamt of joining the guild. Years ago, her own deeds might have been even worse than his. How come she was never thrown into gaol? Never punished? How ironic, she thinks, looking back at her past life with a band of highwaymen. At all the Gridanians she robbed as a punishment- a revenge for mistreatment.

He does want to see himself in her. She can see but a part of herself in him. Is it because she can watch him with one eye only? Or because she's a changed woman?

"Are you with me? Or are you against me?!" he snarls, so ravishing in his ferocity, so- so helpless. Hopeless. Pathetic. Has she ever been that pathetic? She's not going to pity herself, after she's left her past behind, but she could... Hells, his fighting skills are admirable. So is his tenacity. He could do so much good, if only... If only he had someone to show him another way, just like she had Seawalker, Swiftfingers, General Aldynn, everyone who believed in her.

Who did he have?

"Don't- don't you dare pity me! Too late for that now!"

And again, his lance against her trident. His bravado against her composure. Oh yes, this is a fight she could enjoy... if only she didn't know who would be the winner. Because the outcome was determined long ago, when Foulques decided to walk the path of vengeance.

A loser in all but his own mind. One who simply does not realize he has already lost. Not until the fight is finally over.

She can see his expression change, as the lance slips from his hands. The reproach in his eyes. _How come,_ they say, _how come you have succeeded, how dare you have succeeded where I have not?_

He takes two steps back. Too far. Too careless.

"Hold it, you blind fool!" she tries to stay calm, but in the face of his silent accusations it is not easy. "I can show you-"

"No!! Come no closer!"

All she can do is reach out, too close for him, but still too far, as he takes his last step back...

 _I can show you -_ her own words resound in her head like loud, annoying bells - _I can show you, IcanshowyouIcanshowyouIcan_ -

Show him how exactly?

Such a strange, sudden silence surrounds her. Where did all the sounds go?

Wouldn't it be nice to yell for a while?...

No, not now. She's going to wait till she's back to the Lancers' Guild. Then, Yvain will have to hear her out.


	2. The one who was easy to fool

The boy raises his hands without a word, when the long pointy 'teeth' brush the cloth of his formal attire. He doesn't even have to turn around to know who holds the weapon; only one person among the Braves uses a trident. The very same woman he was supposed to put his unconditional trust in.

Well then. About time he realized what's been going on right in front of him.

"How do you find our little ruse, Commander?" her whisper sounds as ominous as her expression must look. "Didn't predict it in your clever head, did you?"

He's surrounded by he group of people clad in blue. His people. So he believed.

* * *

Of course she objected when her sister asked her to join.

"Are you out of your mind?" she winced. "You won't see me baby-sit some sheltered brat".

"That sheltered brat needs someone trustworthy and competent by his side," Seawalker insisted, "And I can't be there forever. I have other business to attend to."

"Good riddance. Why d'you even bother? He won't even thank you properly. Just let him play soldiers if he thinks he's capable enough."

"Rinoire, please–"

"And the Scions? Don't tell me your esteemed colleagues ain't dependable enough."

"The Scions... Oh Rinoire, they look up to him as if he was Louisoix returned, no matter how young and inexperienced he is! Don't you see? Help him grow or show him he's still a child, as you wish, it could do good for both of you."

And so on, and so forth until she agreed. And regretted it later, for the brat turned out to be as stuck-up as she expected. Sure, it is good to have a goal and a purpose and strive to achieve it - except when you do it all wrong. And Commander Leveilleur only looked up, to the stars and dreams, rather than see what was going on in front of him.

He didn't care for advice from an experienced officer, perhaps too cynical for her own good, but still well-meaning. And he didn't respond well to scolding - also well-meaning. At times, she thought a good spanking would help. In private, so he wouldn't lose the respect of his people. If he had even earned any.

Sure, there were more Braves aware of all the shite underneath the shiny blue surface, like Riol, who could see better with one eye, just like herself, and a few others. They began their own little enquiry, but their efforts only scratched said surface.

Someone had to dig deeper. And, Rhalgr damn it, who else could it be?

* * *

"You could stay home with your books and silly dreams of being a hero. You could wait and learn," Arianna hisses into Alphinaud's ear, "but now you ain't even sure whether you live to grow up. How does it feel?"

He did his best not to hear what she had to say before; only now does he listen closely. Too late. Too late.

How far can she go before the risk is too great?

"Are you satisfied now, Lieutenant?" he asks in a low voice, disappointed in her, or perhaps in himself. "What would the Warrior of Light say?"

 _She has a name, boy_.

"Shall he witness his own downfall?" she asks Yuyuhase, "Or shall we end him right away?"

No one says growing is easy. Nor is helping someone grow.


	3. The one who couldn't go home

What a messy reality to live in. Bandits who turn soldiers, trainers who turn students - or rivals, perhaps? - and dragonslayers who turn peacemakers. One can't be bored even for a moment. Sometimes a moment of boredom would be welcome.

The sparkling white of Coerthan snows hurts the Duskwight's unaccommodated eye, but the sight of that long lost girl, deprived of her armour and weapon, feels even more painful. Painful to the ambition, to say the least, every time the girl says no. Her own ambition must be wounded too. How much would it cost her to let go of pride? Honour? Her father's lance?

Rhalgr take her, is she going to get it back with her bare hands?!

Silly child. What parents value some old lance more than their daughter, even if she's not their flesh and blood? Family is family. Hells, Arianna herself would run like a wind, knowing that her sister worries about her.

But no matter how hard she tries, gathering all that remains of her patience, her words only seem to strengthen Heustienne's resolve.

"Getting Peregrine back is the only thing I can do!" she snaps, shaking her head. "You can't imagine what those heretics have done to me. How it will change me. I'm already... already changing..." Her voice trembles and she's clearly ashamed of her weakness being that exposed. "Even if my family took me back, sheltering one such as I would put them in danger! Both from the inquisitors and myself!"

Changing. Unleashing the dragon within. Indeed, Arianna cannot fathom the torment the girl must be going through. She remembers her dragoon training - where is the difference? Where is the line a loyalist has to cross to become a heretic? How thin must it be?...

This is the Ishgardian way. Not for outsiders to reflect upon.

"Right now, perhaps, but it won't be like that forever," The Duskwight's attempts on smiling have become infamous and feared among both the Flames and the Braves, but whatever. If she can't coax the girl, perhaps intimidation can do. Intimidation with a smile and comfort, hah. Ridiculous. "Believe me, there's still hope for you. For peace."

"Peace." Heustienne repeats the seemingly unfamiliar word slowly, cautiously. "With dragons. And you think you can make it?"

 _You_. A fellow dragonslayer. An outsider.

But what if it takes an outsider to see the big picture from a different perspective? Or three outsiders - a consummate do-gooder, an idealistic boy and- and herself? Guided by two people who are constantly at each other's throat? Some diplomatic mission it will be.

"No, but I know someone who can." This is it, a simple truth. If only Heustienne could see it that way. Honestly, she should be dragged home by ear, seven hells take all her pride and dignity.

Is it the best choice, though? What would Seawalker do?

"At least let me help-"

"Just tell my father I'm dead" she says and turns back, About to leave. About to get killed for real.

Well done, Rinoire! That's what happens when you try reaching out to people!

"That's it? Look at you, afraid to face your own family! What happened to the fearless dragoon I once knew, ready to jump into any danger without thinking?!" Right. Well. There goes her patience. Something from that lass must have rubbed off on her.

And Heustienne must have noticed it too, for her lips twist into a bitter smile.

"I've learnt" she says before leaving for good. "You've taught me well."


	4. The one the Eye gazed upon

On the nights like this, hidden in shadows, Arianna wonders why she let her life become a hunt.

When she agreed to fulfil her guild master's request, she did not think of it as anything but one-time favour. And yet it turned out Ser Alberic had other plans for her. Her, a stranger. An outsider who had no history with Ishgard...

Mayhap that was the point, she thinks, crouching behind rocks. Coerthans were used to hunting for dragons, yes. She, however, was supposed to hunt for no dragon, but a dragonslayer.

And why would a dragonslayer be an easy prey? He knows her ways, just like she knows his. After all, they had the same teacher. They could fight to no end.

We should have taken the Eye from him, she muses and shivers with cold – or dread. But he would not retreat anyway and neither would the bloody wyrm, his enemy. Both of them craved for vengeance. Both of them had their reasons. Why deny them that fight?

So she thought before seeing the selfsame craving in her sister's eyes. Only then did she let the doubt creep into her mind.

* * *

They talked about it, two Azure Dragoons, before taking off to Azys Lla. They would rather talk to the Warrior of Light herself, but she was nowhere to be found, supposedly busy with some kind of 'knightly training'.

“She's not going there to bring justice, you know.” Estinien's gaze rested upon her, his eyes as weary as his voice. “And she won't be happy when the fight is over.”

“She's not exactly happy now.” She shrugged. “Think we should stop her? You, of all people...?”

“Hah! I'd rather let her come along than sneak out without her and have her go after me instead. But does she know the price?”

Arianna shook her head, thinking of all the nameless and faceless Garleans still to be killed.

“Those bloody bastards deserve to die,” Estinien continued dryly. “But Helvi doesn't deserve giving in to vengeance and being turned into–“

“You?”

He huffed out a laugh. “Me? The mere stepping stone? I was going to say Nidhogg.”

“Well, that's something I can stop. I did it once, didn't I?”

* * *

Ah, had she known back then... But in the end it was him who gave in and all they could to was watch him turn. Him, who should have gotten his well-deserved rest...

What else can she do now, if not grant him that rest – one way or another?

He would welcome death, were he aware of what he has become. He would welcome death, having fulfilled his purpose.

He must still be nearby, the great wyrm reconstituted, she saw him lie in wait on a cliff before the sunset, and she was sure he noticed her too, and yet neither of them has attacked. What's stopping me, she asks herself, what's stopping you? Is it fear? Or is he still there, deep inside you? Waiting to be saved? Or avenged?

She chuckles at herself and then sighs. The hunt goes on.


End file.
